disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver (1988 film) (UK VHS 1997)
Oliver (1988 film) is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos. Notes * Voices: Joey Lawrence as Young Oliver, Howie Mandel as Baby Oliver, Ian Somerhalder as Bow, Dominic Cooper as Luke, Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah, Sandra Dickinson as Bertha, Luke Evans as Jeremy, Kate Harbour as Bobby, Maria Darling as Toby, Susan Sheridan as 19-GB, Peter Ustinov as Father Cat, Jane Horracks as Mother Cat, Debi Derryberry as John, Finty Williams as Dawn, Elton John as John's Dad, Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum, Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths, Juliet Rylance as Fluffy Kitty, Josie Lawrence as Alice, Julia DiMattia as Emily, Paul Winchell as Gargamel, Robert Loggia as Sykes, Roy Kinnear as Big, Melvyn Hayes as Bar, David Jason as Slithe, Jimmy Hibbert as Jackalman, Lionel Jeffries as Monkian, Billy West as Vultureman, John Stephenson as The Werewolf, Peter Hawkins as Dr. Bixie, Mel Blanc as The Lizard, Adele Silva as Cute Female Dolphin, Phil Harris as Narrator, Frank Welker as The Crocodiles And Sharon Campbell as A Singer (Oliver) * Additional voices: Malcolm McDowell, David Warner, Roddy McDowell, Tim Curry, Ed Wynn, Terry-Thomas, Peter O'Toole, Brad Garrett, Mel Gibson, Jack Mercer, Chris Sanders, Julie Bennett, Ian McShane, John Cleese, Derek Jacobi, John Carradine, Dom DeLuise, Aldo Ray, Michael Keaton, George Carlin, Hermione Baddeley, Julia Sawalha, Tony Haygarth, Timothy Spall, Ben Kingsley, Daws Butler, Pauline Collins, Hans Conried, Kenneth Mars, Paul Lynde, Bob Newhart, Eva Gabor, Brian Bedford, Monica Evans, Carole Shelley, Roger Miller, Peter Ustinov, Peter Hawkins, James Lipton, Greg Germann, Jim Carrey, George C. Scott, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Al Roker, James Earl Jones, Jay Leno, Stephen Tobolowsky, Glynis Johns, Terry Bradshaw, Ed Asner, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Roscoe Lee Browne, Jeff Corey, Eddie Albert, Roy Dotrice, Paul Winfield, John Vernon, John Phillip Law, Mark Hamill, Martin Landau, Ed Wood, Richard Moll, Adam West, Nigel Hawthorne, Jonathan Pryce, Brian Blessed, Christopher Plummer, Neil Morrissey, Rob Rackstraw, Kate Harbour, Rupert Degas, Colin McFarlane, Maria Darling, Julie Andrews, Richard Briers, June Whitfield, John Motson, Sue Barker, Kerry Fox, Alison Steadman, Stephen Tompkinson, Elton John, Noddy Holder, Chris Evans, John Alderton, Peter Kay, Ian Puleston-Davies, David Graham, John Sparkes, Richard Ridings, David Rintoul, Andy Hamilton, Steve Whitmire, Joey Mazzarino, Kevin Clash, Julian Clary, Lucille Bliss, Kerry Shale, Greg Proops, Colin Fox, Tim Whitnall, Jimmy Hibbert, Bernard Cribbins, Brian Trueman, Jack May, Robert Smith, Tony Jay, Wayne Robson, Joe Ranft, Gordon Pinsent, Stephen Ouimette, John Stocker, Chris Wiggins, Dan Hennessey, Oliver Postgate, John Faulkner, Simon Cadell, Tim Dunigan, Peter MacNeill, Maurice Dean Wint, David Hemblen, Bruce Gray, Don Francks, Lucy Briers, Michael Palin, George Layton, Richard Newman, George Buza, Tom Eastwood, Ben Small, David Holt, Rik Mayall, Joanna Ruiz, Susan Sheridan, Marilyn Schreffler, Geoffrey Palmer, Gordon Peters, Greg Berg, Dave Coulier, Howie Mandel, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker, Bob Bergen, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Hal Rayle, Hank Saroyan, Anton Rodgers, David Lander, Mel Winkler, Fred Stoller, Richard Kind, Hermione Gingold, Eddie Deezen, Tony Orlando, Mac Davis, Michael McKean, Phil Nice, Gordon Rollings, Timmy Mallett, Daniel Peacock, Tom Baker, Bob Hoskins, Karen Dotrice, Roy Kinnear, Andrew Sachs, Clement Freud, Jim Cummings, John Fiedler, Brian Southwood, Allan Bardsley, Howard Lew Lewis, Mark Lockyer, Adrian Scarborough, Enn Reitel, Richard Wilson, Andrew Robertson, Richard Griffiths, Ian Holm, Michelle Price, Hugh Laurie, Alan Bennett, Rebecca Hall, Struan Rodger, John Gordon Sinclair, Hannah Gordon, Su Pollard, Dinsdale Landen, Don Henderson, Mary Maddox, Chris Lang, Robie Lester, Josie Lawrence, Michael Nyman, Frank Muir and Myfanwy Talog * Distributed by Disney Videos * '''Recover ReDistributed by: '''VCI * Release Date: 7th January 1997 Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer # Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview # "New for '97" overview # Also Available from Disney Videos # Toy Story trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # The Santa Clause trailer # The Fox and the Hound trailer # Pocahontas trailer # The Lion King trailer # Sleeping Beauty trailer # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco trailer # The Herbie the Love Bug Collection trailer # Stay Tuned (Orange Background) # Disney Videos logo # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Start of Oliver (1988 film) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Oliver (1988 film) # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Also Available from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer # Disney Videos 1996 trailer 2 # Gargoyles: The Movie trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer # The Rescuers trailer (long version) # The Rescuers Down Under trailer # Oliver and Company trailer (short version) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer # Cinderella trailer Category:VHS Category:UK VHS and DVD releases